


Tormentor, Snape

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult/Minor, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Pedophilia, Punishment, Spanking, non consensual underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: TW: RAPE/NON-CON, ADULT/MINORSnape hated Harry when the boy started school.Harry's first year starts very differently in this when his professor decides to take advantage of him.





	Tormentor, Snape

**Author's Note:**

> IF SUCH CONTENT TRIGGERS YOU AND YOU BELIEVE I HAVE MISSED AN IMPORTANT TAG, LET ME KNOW! I will GLADLY add a necessary tag if I missed it!

    Severus Snape stared at the boy. The startling look of his childhood bully, but the eyes of the love of his life.  
  
    He hated the boy.  
  
    A reminder of the girl he couldn't have. A Gryffindor could never love a Slytherin, could they? Slytherins try to get everything they want but what they want will never be within their reach, no matter how noble their intentions, it seems. Severus pulled his robes tighter around himself, narrowing his eyes at the young boy. He had made him stay after classes, the Potter boy hadn't paid any attention in class, instead focussing on writing in his little books.  
  
    He tried to focus only on Harry's eyes. Lily's eyes. But the spitting image of James stared back up at him, almost trembling with fear. Severus couldn't hold back his anger and slapped him. "You think you are too good to pay attention in class, yet you know nothing about what I am trying to teach you."  
  
    Harry flinched and wanted to run, or fight back, but Snape was taller, older, and more experienced in magic. Harry wouldn't stand a chance if he tried anything. "I'm sorry, sir.." He murmured.  
  
    "You're just like your father."  
  
    "Is that meant to be a bad thing..?"  
  
    Snape snarled and slapped him again. "Your father was a tormentor to all who he didn't like. A bully to many. A spoiled brat who thought he was better than everyone else, just like you. I will not let you get away with it like he did."  
  
    Harry whimpered and stared up at the black haired man. "What do you want from me? I've never hurt anyone.."  
  
    Snape took a seat at his office desk and pulled the boy over his lap, hands pulling down his pants just past his bottom. His hand smacked against the kid's bottom until it was an angry red, tears dripping down Harry's face with every sharp hit.  
  
    But he was used to being punished for things, he was used to the Dursleys hating him for everything he did. If he breathed funny, he got a beating. Things were different after he moved in with Sirius, but the memories of his time at the Dursleys' lingered.  
  
    Snape rubbed the reddened skin slowly, soothing the pain somewhat. "Your punishment isn't over yet, so don't get too excited." He pushed the boy out of his lap, Harry falling to the floor in front of him with a cry of pain as he hit the hard floor. "Get on your knees, facing me."  
  
    Wincing, Harry did as he was told. He looked up at the man, tears still in his eyes. "Y-yes, sir?" His eyes scanned down Snape's body, stopping at the sight of his hard cock now out. He reached out to touch it.  
  
    Severus gasped and his fingers ran through Harry's hair. "Use your tongue. Suck on it."  
  
    Harry thought that sounded gross, but after what the professor had already done to him he didn't want to cross him again. He leaned forward and his lips wrapped around the head, tonguing the head and sucking the cock. Snape chuckled and thrust into the little mouth. "There you go.. Good job.."  
  
    His hands pulled the boy off before he came, wanting to hold back longer. He pet the boys hair and pulled him back up to his feet. Laying Harry out on the desk, he tugged off the rest of the Hogwarts uniform from him. One of Severus's hands wrapped around Harry's little cock, not yet erect. The more he stroked the more it hardened. Harry writhed and arched into the touches.  
  
    Snape squirted a homemade lubricant over his fingers and pressed one into the waiting hole. Harry whined in discomfort. "W-what are you doing?" Ignoring the question, Snape wiggled in a second finger and scissored them inside of him, pushing them in further until Harry curled in on himself in intense pleasure. "P-professor!"  
  
    A third finger stretched Harry open further, until replaced with a cock covered in slick lubricant. He tried to speak, unable to form words as the pleasure coarsed through him. Snape's cock followed the natural curve of his channel and pressed against his prostate with every thrust from the older man.  
  
    They moved in unison, Harry rolling his hips down against the cock inside of him as Snape would thrust into him. Snape's long fingers came up to pinch at the little pink nipples on Harry's chest, tweaking and twisting them while the boy yelled out in pleasure. Snape quickly cast the silencing charm, Silencio, over Harry as the boy dry came and clenched perfectly around his aching cock.  
  
    Severus leaned down to kiss him as come spurted out of his cock and deep inside of Harry, who moaned at the feeling. Their lips moved against each other until Snape pulled out.  
  
    "Looks like there is one thing you can do right, Potter."  
  
    Harry just laid, blissful in his post-fucking state.


End file.
